I Told My Kids I Ate Their Hallowe'en Cany
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: A demigod version of the YouTube video by Jimmy Kimmel 'I Told My Kids I Ate Their Hallowe'en Candy'. Five of our favorite demigods shall suffer the same predicament as their parents torture them by pretending to eat their Hallowe'en Candy.


**Well, so I was doing time pass on YouTube, and I saw this really nice video by Jimmy Kimmel. Just type that, you'll find it. It'll be by channel "JimmyKimmelLIVE", and it will be "I Told my Kids I Ate Their Hallowe'en candy". So I decided, why not? How would fives of our favorite demigods react if their parents told them that? This is my take on that.**

_Percy Jackson – Age 9_

Percy could feel his small heart breaking as he looked at his mother. 'It's all gone?' He asked, trying to comprehend it.

'Yes, baby, I ate it. I was starving today morning, when you were at school, and I'm so sorry,' Sally Jackson told her son in a voice filled with deep regret.

Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes looked up at her in shock, filling up with tears, before he wiped them off and said in a small, wavering voice, 'That's okay, Mom. I get how you felt hungry and ate it. I got hungry, too, and I ate two packets of chips the other day –'

He broke off, looking at Sally with wide eyes, before they both started laughing, tears long forgotten. When they hiccupped into silence, Sally asked her son, 'You really did that?'

Percy nodded sheepishly. Sally grinned, 'So that's why there were two chip packets missing! But, in fact, honey, your candy's in the top-most shelf of your closet. I did it because of Jimmy Kimmel.'

Percy's heart soared. 'Yes! Thanks Mom! But, you know, I wouldn't have minded if you'd eaten it. You bring me blue candy every day, after all.'

**(Note – Gabe has been held by the police in this one, so the apartment is all to Percy and Sally, but Sally ain't going to get hurt, I promise.)**

_Annabeth Chase – Age 6_

Annabeth crossed her arms and said, with a glare highly reminiscent of her mother, 'Dad, I'm not about to forgive you. How could you eat my candy?! You know how much I love it!'

Annabeth's glare had started to waver and tears were starting to pour down her face. 'I hate you!' she yelled, in full blown sobs.

'I'm so sorry!' Fredrick said apologetically, but by this time, Annabeth had run into her room.

She came to know it was a prank when she saw the box labeled _Annabeth's Hallowe'en Candy_ and a note taped to it saying: _It was a prank, sweetheart. I was told to do it by Jimmy Kimmel._

To this, Annabeth had only one reply. 'Dad, you're supposed to care about your daughter, not some random stranger!'

_Clarisse la Rue – Age 7_

'Mom, I've told you a million times that I like my candy, and that you shouldn't take it,' Clarisse said, her face screwing up in distaste as she looked at her mother.

'And I told you a million times that you will not, in fact, eat candy,' her mother replied shortly, suppressing a grin at the sight of her daughter's intense glare. It reminded her of Clarisse's father.

'You can't take a person's Hallowe'en candy!' Clarisse said, losing it. Her glare hid the despair inside, but her mother could see it, if only because she knew the girl inside-out.

'Deal with it,' Clarisse's mom said indifferently, turning back to the rack of clothes she was looking at, trying to decide whether she should or shouldn't buy the dress she'd been looking at for the past ten minutes.

A person walking by heard the conversation, and smiling, she said, 'Oh, so you took the Jimmy Kimmel Challenge, did you?'

'Yes, in fact, I did,' Clarisse's mother smiled. She directed the smile to her daughter, and said, 'All the candy's kept inside your school bag. It was a prank,' Clarisse's mother added as the little girl opened her mouth, obviously furious. 'Argue with Jimmy Kimmel, if you have to.'

And let me assure you, Jimmy Kimmel received a very irate letter from a young girl called Clarisse la Rue, with threats of bloody murder written inside, with spelling mistakes that can be penned down only because of having a severe case of dyslexia.

_Thalia Grace – Age 6_

'Dad!' Thalia glared at her father. 'Why on earth did Mom and you eat my candy?'

Jupiter suppressed his grin. He may have been a Roman god, but he wanted to have fun with one of his children. Vulcan and Mars were not really the type of kids you could play pranks on, and you better just leave Mercury out of the equation. If Jupiter pranked him once, he would receive ten pranks in return.

'I wanted to, Thalia,' Jupiter told his daughter in a regal voice. _Juno might hate my children, but even she would think this was child abuse_, the king of the gods thought inwardly with a smile, when he saw her eyes filling up.

Thalia's mother walked out of Thalia's bedroom, her hair disheveled. 'Thalia, can you please clean your room?' she asked her daughter, whose eyes were close to overflowing with tears. 'I tripped over so many clothes right now, and into more clothes!'

'I'll do it later, but first, why did you eat my candy?' Thalia's voice had become shaky. Her parents exchanged a pained look, clearly having not thought that this would have gone that far.

'Thalia,' Jupiter knelt in front of his daughter. 'I'm sorry. Your mother and I only thought we'll play a prank on you, that's all.'

'That's not very kind of you!' Thalia burst out, and put her face in Jupiter's suit while he hugged her.

**(Note – The Thalia one is from the time when Mrs Grace is pregnant with Jason, and Thalia is going to turn seven, and yes, it's all canon.)**

_Piper McLean – Age 8_

'What did you do?' Piper gasped, looking at her father with shock etched on every pore of her young face. Tristan gave her a confused look and asked, 'What did I do?'

_I'm not an actor for nothing_, he thought amusedly, looking at his angry daughter.

'You're eating my candy!' Piper said, a scowl overtaking her shocked features. Tristan was, in fact, holding a Hallowe'en candy in his hand, but it was a leftover candy from when kids were done raiding his house. But seeing as most parents bought the same kind of candy, Piper wouldn't be able to figure it out.

'This is yours?' Tristan asked, his eyebrows raised. Piper glared and sarcastically said, 'Yes?'

'Whoops,' Tristan said, with an indifferent expression on his face. He continued eating the candy bar as if he had done absolutely nothing wrong. Piper's outraged expression did nothing to keep him from laughing.

'Dad, where's the rest of my candy,' Piper said in a controlled voice. Tristan shrugged. 'In my stomach? I ate it, duh!'

Looking at his precious daughter's expression, he realized he made a huge mistake by saying that. Piper's eyes filled up with tears and she said, 'Well, next time _you_ get something you like, which you only get _once a year_, I'll throw it away. How's that?'

Tristan grabbed his little girl and gave her a huge hug as she dissolved into tears. 'Actually, it's all laying in the laundry room. Go, eat it.'

**Don't think I don't know that it's way past Hallowe'en, but I'd written this and forgotten about it. I just saw it today, and decided to post it right away. And plus, I know that I haven't updated or written anything in ages, but I have just been so busy! Please forgive me?!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**


End file.
